


Stone Cold

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, teenagers being dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Ukai is sure glad he's not on the other end of Takeda's disappointed teacher lecture.





	Stone Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yrindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 4 (screencaps). Prompt was the scene where Ukai is yelling on the phone at Hinata for sneaking into training camp, and Takeda has him hand the phone over to freak Hinata out way more with his calm disappointment lecture.

Ukai knows Hinata is about to get it, because when Takeda taps his shoulder and holds his hand out for the phone, his calm, over-neutral expression even sends a chill down his spine. Ukai can take his grandfather hollering at him or his mother whacking him with a magazine without flinching, but right now even just standing next to Takeda wearing that look makes him nervous and he's insanely glad he's not on the receiving end of the calm, cold lecture Takeda delivers to Hinata.

"Do you understand, Hinata-kun?" Takeda asks at the end. "All right, then. Think about the apology you'll make to your team when you're back." Takeda thumbs the end call button and hands the phone back to Ukai, expression still stony.

"Damn, sensei," Ukai says, because if he doesn't say something ridiculous to break the tension, he might freak out too, just like he heard Hinata doing faintly over the phone. "That was stone cold."

Also kind of hot, but Ukai has more sense than to say that shit out loud.

Takeda looks at him for a second, and then slumps down in the nearest office chair, the glare gone from his glasses and looking much more his normal, sheepish self. "Do you think I overdid it? I think I made him cry."

"You probably did better than I would've," Ukai says thoughtfully, crossing his arms. "I was just gonna yell at him. Bet you playing the 'I'm disappointed in you' card will probably stick with him a lot better, given how much he looks up to you." Takeda doesn't answers, and Ukai looks him over more carefully. "You ok?"

"You know they almost got disbanded last year, right?" Takeda's voice is quiet, deflated. "I mean, I'm sure you know, but…well, it was closer than I told them. The Vice Principal suggested that I wasn't a strong enough advisor, that I'm not enough of a disciplinarian, and that I should be replaced as a condition for the team being allowed to remain."

"Ouch." Ukai tries to imagine Karasuno volleyball with any advisor but Takeda, and can't do it. He wouldn't be here himself if not for Takeda, would only know the team as a string of familiar faces that he yells at not to holler like idiots in front of his store. "They don't know that?"

"No, it's not their job to worry about me." Takeda is staring at his hands. "The only reason I'm still here is because no one else wanted to take them over. Sometimes I think, is he right? Just when I think we're making progress, one of them goes and does something so thoughtless…"

"He's not right," Ukai cuts Takeda off. "They're teenagers, of course they do dumb shit, it's not some kind of reflection on you personally. You care about them, and that matters a lot more. Discipline isn't just about yelling. I bet Hinata wishes you'd yelled, and I bet he won't forget this for a while either."

"Thank you," Takeda says, looking still unhappy but less pinched. "Let's hope the Vice Principal has the same opinion once he hears about this. Hopefully I'll just get yelled at a bit more and that'll be that."

"I do not envy you, sensei. Wanna go get a drink?" Ukai suggests. "Take the edge off."

"God, yes," Takeda says, standing up and grabbing for his jacket. Out in the parking lot, they debate squeezing into Takeda's tiny car, or just walking it, and in the moment that they stand there, Takeda hunting through his pockets for his keys, Ukai bumps their shoulders together.

"Hey." Ukai bumps him again, a little harder, until Takeda finally looks up. "Hey, you're doing fine. You are."

Takeda gives Ukai a small smile, his expression unreadable because of the glare off his glasses. "Well, you're pretty fine yourself, coach."

Takeda unlocks his door and climbs in the car, leaving Ukai to scramble in the other side, trying to compose his expression. Sometimes Takeda is just stone cold.


End file.
